Data storage devices may take one of several forms. One form is a hard disk drive (HDD), in which data is stored on disks coated with magnetic material. Typically, an HDD includes multiple rapidly rotating disks with magnetic heads arranged on a moving actuator arm to read data from and write data to the disk surfaces. Another form of the data storage device is a solid state drive (SSD). In contrast to using disks in a HDD, an SSD uses integrated circuit assemblies to store data. An SSD can use electronic interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) of HDD. In this regard, an SSD may easily replace an HDD in common applications.